1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a heat dissipation plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device are types of flat panel display (FPD) devices which have found wide recent acceptance.
With the use of an FPD device as a display device in a television receiver, a size of a screen of an FPD device is being increased. Due to such an increase in a size of a screen of an FPD device, a difference in an angle of view may occur between cases in which viewers watch a center of a screen and both ends of the screen.
In order to compensate for such a difference in an angle of view, a curved display device having both ends positioned higher than a center of a display unit has been recently developed.
Such curved display devices are classified into types, based on a viewer, including a portrait-type display device having a width greater than a length thereof and curved in a width direction thereof, and a landscape-type display device having a length greater than a width thereof and curved in a length direction thereof.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.